


Couples that Train together...

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Battle Couple, Boys In Love, Freeform, Head of the Institute, M/M, Magus/alec, Malec, Malec fic, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters Season 3, Training Scene, alec lightwood - Freeform, high warlock of brooklyn, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec and Magnus spar in the institute





	Couples that Train together...

Alec just manages to stop the hand colliding with his face and Magnus had to hand it to his man, he’s fantastic at sparring. 

Alec spins the stick he’s using in his hand and then turns like lightening and strikes at Magnus’ legs. Magnus jumps high, his belts flowing through the air as he tucks his feet up and dodges the blow. 

“This is getting pointless.” Alec laughs as they circle each other again. He throws the sparring stick to the side. “How long have we been training?”

“A while...” Magus agrees, he watches a bead of sweat tumble down Alec’s face and onto his neck. “Are you getting tired, Shadowhunter?” 

“Me?” Alec scoffs “sorry, I was being kind, I’m not the old man here.” He grins and then bites his lower lip as he awaits Magnus’ retort.

Magnus blinks quickly “scared you’re going to beaten by this ‘old man’...?”

Alec shakes his head “so are we calling it evens? Quits?”

“If that’s what you want, darling...” Magnus says loosening his fingerless gloves a little “but tell me, why are we still circling each other?”

Alec moves towards him with speed but the look in his eyes don’t make Magnus want to deflect his advance.  
Alec clashes their lips together and Magnus can’t stop the hungry moan escaping from his chest.  
He takes Alec’s lips like his life depends on them. He pushes his hands into Alec’s damp hair and pushes him backwards a little.

Alec allows himself to be pushed and then he begins to lower himself down, pulling Magnus down on top of him on the blue mats. 

Alec’s hands creep under his black vest and his hands slid up his ribs making Magnus shudder. He held his weight on his hands as his body covered Alec’s, he dropped lower to kiss and nip along the sharp jawline he loved so much.  
Alec’s head strained off the ground as his nails lightly scrabbed Magnus’ back 

“Kiss me.” Alec pleaded as he tried to bump Magnus’ lips from his jaw to his mouth. 

Magnus could never deny Alec anything especially if it involved them kissing. He honestly felt he could kiss Alexander for the rest of eternity; so he drew Alec’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked. 

In a flash Alec had hooked his leg around Magnus and flipped them over so he was astride his boyfriend. His hips ground down into Magnus’ and both his palms lay flat at either side his head.  
He surged down and kissed Magnus into oblivion, mouthes opening and tongues dancing...

When they eventually needed air Alec drew back and placed a soft kiss on Magnus’ eyelid, moving to pin his shoulders onto the mat. 

“One.” He kissed the other eyelid gently “Two.”

Then he pulled back and grinned.

Magnus chased his lips.

“I win.” Alec said pulling Magnus up into a sitting position, still straddling his hips. 

Magnus’ eyes rolled “did you just... wow!” Understanding flooded through his body; Alec had completely hoodwinked him but the way Alec’s fingers were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, still straddling his hips; Magnus just couldn’t seem to care.

“You play dirty, Lightwood.” Magnus commented as he dragged a thumb down over Alec’s bottom lip. 

“Is this the part where I say I love playing dirty with you?” Alec smiled and he moved his lips to Magnus’ ear and whispered “because I do.”


End file.
